


Requiem

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: A final curtain call on the stage known as life.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler warning! This story contains spoilers for chapter 97-98 of the manga, so please read at your own discretion!
> 
>  
> 
> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)

“ _Sharon. Reim. I……...I don’t want to die!”_

 

Break felt his body deteriorating, every moment becoming more painful than the last. His breath was coming out in short, sporadic jerks, and every muscle in his body ached. Only a few more minutes, at the very most. That was all the time he would have left. All the time to say goodbye.

 

“Break!…..” Sharon cradled Break’s body, together with Reim. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. “Please, don’t leave us!” The tears fell off her cheeks, creating a streak of water down her dress. A few fell into her mouth, the sharp, bitter taste of salt hitting her tongue harshly.

 

“I wish I had a say in the matter…….Ojou-sama….” Break’s grip against Sharon’s back was beginning to slip, his fingers falling away from her dress and towards the floor. “But I’m afraid……...nothing can be done, anymore.”

 

Reim’s glassed were stained with tears, but he didn’t bother reaching to swipe them away. “We can take you back to the Reinsworth household! We could call for a doctor, and-”

 

“Not…...enough time….” Break cut in, “Everything is…..shutting down….” His voice gained a tone of desperation. “Please, listen, while…..I’m still here…” Every precious word brought more pain to his chest, more air drawn out from his lungs that he could barely manage to replace.

 

Sharon felt her heart skip a beat. Her fear was becoming reality. Her best friend, her confidant, her brother, was dying before her eyes. She knew it would happen someday, but that didn’t make it any less painful. “Nii-san…...”  
  
Break smiled ruefully, although no-one could see it. “Don’t cry, Ojou-sama. It doesn’t…….. suit you……….” With the last of his strength, he reached a hand up to run through her hair, although his arm fell only a moment later.

 

With her free hand, Sharon reached to take his. She tried desperately to suppress her sobs, but despite her silent command, they continued against her will. “Of course I’m going to cry!” Her voice broke from emotion, halting her from speaking further.

 

“Reim……..take care…...of everyone…..” Break could feel his life ending. Only a few more moments. “Reim…...Sharon…..I’m so scared….” He admitted, all pretense of his usual, carefree facade nowhere to be found.

 

“Nii-san, please, don’t leave us!” Sharon cried desperately, clutching his hand as if it would pull him back to life. “I’ll be lost without you!” Her hand shook from the sadness growing in her heart. “I’ve followed in your footsteps for so long!”

 

“Then just…..find…...a new path…..” Break hardly had a voice left to utter those words. “There’s always…..one…...somewhere…..”

 

Reim’s heart broke into a million pieces as Break spoke. “Xerxes, we can’t…..no one could replace you….” He held his best friend closer, and used one hand to gently stroke his back and hair. It was a small comfort he could offer, both for Break, and for himself.

 

“So…..I’m irreplaceable?” Break didn’t even have enough breath to laugh, although if he could, it would have been loud enough to fill the room, and he would have teased them for days on end.  
  
“Yes!” Sharon stifled another round of tears, “You’ve been irreplaceable since the day I met you!” Her heart was throbbing in her chest, breaking for the precious brother that she held so dear.

 

Break closed his eyes, his final burst of energy fading. “I’m sorry…..Reim, Sharon…...this…...is…..goodbye…...I’ll….miss-”

 

In that moment, the room fell silent. One could hear a pin drop, but only for a moment. In the next, screams of devastation echoed throughout the halls, grieving for the one who had been lost.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first attempt at a Pandora Hearts fanfic! I just thought that Break's final scene was so short, I really wanted for him to have a chance to properly say goodbye to Reim and Sharon, so I wrote it! I hope y'all liked it, and as always, comments are always appreciated!


End file.
